Peter Parker Spider-Man (Up For Adoption)
by Sweetdew
Summary: One shots of Peter/Spidey's life. (Up For Adoption)
1. Handy

Peter Parker leaned his thighs against the kitchen counter to release some of the aching off of his feet, he kept shifting his weight one leg to the other; he tried not to moan out as he held his phone to his right ear, listening to the sound of his boss screaming about a deadline;

On the counter's surface he was half way preparing a sandwich, the first thing he would be eaten since the morning, it was now evening and he really wanted get this finished and into his stomach. Peter lowers his eyes down to the sandwich and continued making it, even though hearing his boss's voice was off putting.

"Are you listening?!" The voice roared down the phone, causing the young man to flinch.

"Of course JJ!" Peter answers firmly, he reaches over and grabs his camera. He quickly glances through the pictures on the small screen, "Some here I think you'll really like! I can be there within the hour sir!"

"Within the hour?" The highly annoying voice attached his ear again, "I want them on my desk in five minutes! Or you-" Peter heard someone speaking softly in the background, while the old was not paying attention to him, he reaches over to his bag and pulled out a book and some notes from college and began glances through both. "Huh? Seems I have a meeting to be at. That means you have your hour Parker."

The phone clicked down, allowing Peter to sigh in relief.

Picking up his sandwich he turns and walks over to the table, taken a quick bite as he went, in his hands he still held the phone, the camera, his book and notes.

Multitasking was something Peter was getting good at since he learn how to grown and shrink his multiple arms. The shoulder blades were always in place, under the flesh of his back.

Peter stared at his chair at the table for a moment, blinking he instead moves towards the wall. Reaching there he give a little jump and spun around, sticking his back against the wall. The weight was truly off his feet now, making him smile for the first time that day.

Peter began eating his sandwich properly while searching through his photos and reading his book and notes. The extra eyes helped as well.


	2. Movie Night

Peter wanders through the double doors with a super large drink in hand, into the dimly lit hall with many seats facing a giant screen. People in the cinema spoke quietly to each other as they waited for the film to start.

Peter scans the seats with his eyes, searching for a place to sit.

At last he sees a row that had people on the sides and only one person in the middle. Making his way there he notices that the ones on the end seemed to be scared.

"Excuse me." Peter mumbles to them and walks in front, trying to get to the empty seat.

He missed the seat next to the man on the end of the group, and came to have another empty seat next to him. The one on the other was the man in the middle, glancing his way he blinks at the man's hood was up.

Then the man slightly turns his way, only his lower half of his face was showed, his eyes and forehead was hidden in the shadow of his hood, the man then gave him a small smile and nod. Peter returned the smile and nod then faces the screen.

Peter sat for a moment, watching and waiting for the ads to start and then the movie; then movement caught his eye and turning he sees someone else making their way over the people he just walked pass.

The blonde froze for a second on seeing Peter, then a nasty smirk came to his lips.

"Parker!" The man spat out, smirking fully, "Move up one, me and my woman need a seat together!"

Peter blinked and stares at the man, then saw who it was, "Flash." he greets in a bored tone, not wanting to cause a scene Peter stood and moved, he went right up to the hooded man and mumbled, "Excuse me." And walks pass, he seated himself on the other side of the man, not caring he was so close and that there was three empty seats that side.

"Ever the wimp Parker." Flash said with a laugh, he seat in Peter's place and a worried looking woman came and sat down next to him. Peter said nothing, merely continue to wait for the movie, silently hoping that Flash would not make much noise.

Flash leans over wanting to say something else but stops when he at last sees the hooded man that now blocked his sight of Peter.

"whoa." Flash suddenly said staring at the hooded man, he blazingly points his finger at him, "Whoa! Your face in messed up!"

The hooded man slowly turns to Flash, people around them gasp in fear.

"Parker! How can you sit next to that?!" Flash continued, he laughs a little and elbowed his girlfriend for her to laugh along. The woman remained still, she was staring in horror out of the corner of her eyes.

"Messed up?" Peter repeats Flash's words not sure what he was talking about, he glances towards the hooded up and stares for a moment; the man's face was deformed slightly, raw flesh showed through his skin, the skin that was a sickening colour, "Oh. I didn't notice."

The hooded pauses and shifts for a second, then he returns to his place, staring at Peter as if trying to see if his words were true or not.

"Didn't notice... mmm?" The man hums his bruised looking lips seemed to twitch.

"Didn't notice!" Flash said more loudly, looking clearly stunned by Peter's words. Then he laughed again, "Of course you wouldn't Parker! You're a freak just like him, only you're a freak on the inside!"

"I'd rather be a freak than an ignore jerk like you, Flash." Peter said with a bored tone, he stares at the blonde with disinterest.

"What you say Parker?!" Flash roars out gripping his hand into fists, "I'll beat you so hard you're children will be born bruised!"

Peter snorted loudly, "You really are an moron." he says shaking his head, he watches as the ex-jock marches his way, "We're not in high school any more Flash," he went on titling his head, giving him dull expression, "think what would happen if you 'beat me so hard'."

"Huh? What?" Flash asks grinning madly as he crack his knuckles, standing over the hooded man and peering at Peter.

"You would go to jail." Peter said calmly, trying not to smile when those words sunk in, "Like I said, we're not in high school, we're both grown men and what happens to grown men who attacks others." he stares the blonde into the eye, "This is the real world now, no matter how popular you are, that ain't going to stop you from getting punished."

"I won't-" Flash starts but stops, he seemed to be thinking for once.

"Flash." Peter said firmly, glaring at him now, "Go back to your seat, sit down and shut up." The blonde was shocked. His mouth fall open, eyes widen and his hands uncurled.

"Please Flash." A small voice quickly spoke up, turning he stares at his girlfriend, "The movie is about to start." With that Flash glared at Peter, with promise of pain later.

Peter brought his straw up to his lips and drank his drink, caring little about the glare. He then turned to the screen in time to see the opening credits, then gazes out of the corner of his eye to the hooded man, who was openingly staring at him, he could just make out the eyes sockets and eyes the blue coloured blues there.

'Flash is such an idiot.' Peter think as he took the straw away from his mouth and sat it on the arm of his chair, 'He didn't even notice how much danger he was in, this man was going in for the kill. If I hadn't had said anything Flash would have died.'

A loud munching caused him to blink, breaking him out of his thought. Glancing over he sees the hooded man eating from a large bucket of popcorn, which he sure had not been there seconds ago.

"I'm Wade." The hooded man greets with a twisted smile.

"Peter." Peter said simply, turning back to the movie that Harry that insisted he watched. This late showing was the only time he managed to get there on the last night of airing. Harry himself that promoted the film since he wrote the script himself.

It was strange because it was a monster horror movie, based on real events. Peter had enough of seen enough horror in his short life to the point that it did not effort him, properly the reason he failed to see the scars on the man's face, he simply looked passed it and saw a man.

"Wished I bought a bigger drink!" Wade says with a heavy sigh shaking a small size drink , he turns and pointy looks at Peter's over sized one.

"Want to share?" Peter offers in a soft tone, not wanting to disturb anyone else, he was hoping if he spoke softly then Wade would also.

"Oh!" Wade cries out, bringing up his hand he curls his fingers around his mouth smiling shyly at him, "_Indirect kiss_!"

Peter snorts trying hard not to make a sound, he covers his mouth suppressing the need to laugh out loud. Smiling he waves that thought again, he motions to Wade's small drink, "You can use your old straw."

"Kk!" Wade answers happily, taken his straw out of the small drink he reaches out over Peter's body and grabs the larger size drink and stunk his straw inside, he then used both straws to drink.

Peter raised his eyebrows at this but said nothing, his spider powers made him healthy enough, if the other man had a cold or flu, he was sure that he could handle it.

With that thought in mind when Wade handed him back the drink he took a gulp from both straws as well.

A large heavy arm fell over his shoulders, taken the straws away he glances over at Wade, seeing him look happy towards the screen he said nothing and places the drink between them he continued to watch the film.

Peter thinks towards his new friend's appearance, properly rare for someone willing to get close to him. He had met people deformed or monstrous looks before; they longed for human touch, just for someone to take them by the hand, or a gently smile their way.

Peter turned his attention fully towards the movie, but Wade had other plans. And started an odd conversation about this poorly written fan fiction which had bad grammar and mix matched wordings that would annoy more serious readers.


	3. (Up For Adoption)

**Author's Note:**

Dear Reader or whoever happens to comes across this,

All my stories are now up for adoption, please PM me if you are interested.

All stories will be up until January, after which will be deleted completely, since the stories here already been removed from my computer. This includes ones that labelled as 'complete', if you want to these too let me know.


End file.
